homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110615-They Are Un(h)armed
13:03:10 -- allodicTemperament AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 13:03 -- 13:03:11 AT: Serrios 13:03:24 AT: You may have noticed some degrree of disarrray 13:03:24 GG: Ah. Miss. Fenrix.... Is. Everything. Alright? 13:03:33 AT: By which I mean yourr missing Moirraill 13:03:41 GG: She. Is. Merely. Downstairs.... 13:03:47 AT: No 13:03:50 AT: She is not. 13:03:52 GG: What. Do. You. Mean. No? 13:04:03 AT: I mean she is on Nyarrlla's pllanet 13:04:08 AT: Vigill was therre with Nyarrlla 13:04:13 AT: Whille you werre aslleep 13:04:27 AT: I bellieve herr to be welll 13:04:29 GG: Wait. WHAT? 13:04:33 AT: I have been keeping what tabs that I can 13:04:46 GG: WHEN. DID. THIS. HAPPEN.!? 13:05:01 GG: .... 13:05:07 GG: WHY. IS. MY. HIVE. DRAINED. OUT.!? 13:05:19 AT: That may be rellated to it 13:06:05 GG: How. Can. I. Be. The. Most. Inept. Guard. To. Ever. Exist? She. Was. In. My. Hive. And. She. Gets. Kidnapped. 13:06:17 AT: By someone who can telleporrt anywherre wheneverr he plleases 13:06:21 AT: This is no sllight on yourr parrt 13:07:18 GG: ....It. Still. Feels. Like. I. Should. Have. Been. On. Guard.... I. Knew. He. Could. Do. That.... Heck. I. Know. Its. Possible. For. Jack. To. Decide. To. Show. Up. 13:07:52 GG: What. Happened. After. She. Was. Taken. To. Nyarla'S. Hive? 13:08:04 AT: I onlly know pieces 13:08:09 AT: Erribus llost both of his arrms 13:08:21 AT: And Vigill offerred them to Aaisha and Nyarrlla forr food 13:08:25 GG: .... 13:08:31 AT: Beyond that they both seem to both be in good heallth 13:08:38 GG: They. Are. Unharmed? 13:09:19 AT: No 13:09:24 AT: Vigill took a fingerr frrom each of them 13:09:31 GG: .... 13:09:46 AT: But to my knowlledge beyond that and Nyarrlla's attempt to brreak off one of Aaisha's horrns they arre both welll 13:10:08 GG: Mr. Aesona'S. Attempt. To. DO. WHAT.!? 13:10:30 AT: That was evidentlly what he was being made to do by Scarrllet and/orr Vigill 13:10:34 AT: At lleast that is what I obserrved 13:10:53 AT: As angrry as I am with him I doubt he had a reall choice 13:10:55 GG: Likely. Scarlet.... 13:11:06 AT: The two arre llinked 13:11:12 GG: Yes. 13:11:42 GG: But. Vigil. Is. More. Of. A. Beast. With. No. Real. Objectives. From. What. I. Know. Of. Him. 13:12:01 AT: He did not act as a beast frrom what I saw 13:12:33 GG: How. So? 13:13:32 AT: Welll just based on his mannerr I mean 13:13:51 AT: And his objectives seemed to be ensurring that Scarrllet's willl was enforrced 13:13:55 AT: Though I onlly saw him forr a shorrt time 13:15:16 GG: ....It. Feels. Like. You. Described. Me.... 13:15:26 GG: In. Relation. To. Aaisha. 13:15:48 AT: LLoyallty does tend to appearr that way 13:16:13 AT: And it coulld benefit us, indirrectlly, if onlly in the sense of alllowing us to underrstand a parrt of what drrives him 13:16:44 GG: This.... Is. True.... 13:17:50 GG: To. Clarify.... Aaisha. Is. Safe. With. Mr. Aesona. Right. Now. Correct? 13:18:29 GG: He. Will. Not. Be. Forced. To. Make. Another.... Attempt. Correct? 13:18:39 AT: To my knowlledge she is fine 13:18:50 AT: He allso says that she is but obviouslly that is somewhat doubtablle 13:19:21 GG: I. Would. Not. Doubt. Him. At. This. Moment. But. I. Do. Not. Know. If. You. Know. Everything. For. The. Moment. 13:19:44 AT: I was obserrving the incident as it pllayed out 13:19:54 AT: If my interrface werre morre responsive I woulld have trried to impact it 13:21:40 AT: Orr at lleast to wake you and LLibby 13:21:53 AT: But it happened verry quicklly 13:22:08 AT: And I do not bellieve that you coulld stand up to Vigill at the moment 13:22:47 GG: I. Know.... It. Still. Does. Not. Mean. I. Should. Have. None. Nothing. If. I. Had. The. Chance. 13:23:32 AT: I underrstand 13:23:43 AT: Do not bllame yourrsellf forr this trransgrression 13:25:07 GG: It. Is. The. Third. Time. In. The. Last. Few. Days. Though. 13:25:13 AT: Yes. 13:25:24 GG: I. Have. Done. Nothing. For. Her. 13:25:31 AT: That is not trrue 13:25:54 AT: But it is allso worrth considerring that she is getting strrongerr 13:25:58 AT: I have seen it 13:26:03 GG: As. Have. I.... 13:27:46 GG: But. Will. She. Be. Strong. Enough.... From. What. I. Understand. She. Will. Be. On. A. "Team." With. The. Witch. Of. Debloom.... With. Jack. Already. Likely. Planning. To. Attack. Her. Again. If. He. Finds. Her.... 13:28:23 AT: They willl be fine. 13:28:34 AT: Ramirra is capablle of focusing on the llarrgerr thrreats. 13:29:09 GG: I. Hope. So.... 13:29:18 AT: I am cerrtain of it. 13:30:09 GG: It. Does. Nothing. But. Disturb. Me. That. These. Moment. These. Last. Few. Days. Were. Suppose. To. Be. The. Moments. BEFORE. The. Way. Begins. As. Libby. Puts. It.... 13:30:24 GG: If. The. Last. Few. Days. Has. Brought. Us. This. Many. Troubles. Now. 13:30:36 GG: What. Will. The. Days. To. Come. Bring? 13:31:53 AT: Hopefullly something that I can do something about 13:32:27 GG: Is. There. Anything. You. Think. You. Can. Do. For. Eribus? For. His. Arms. I. Mean? 13:32:37 AT: I don't know 13:32:41 AT: I woulld prrobablly need the arrms 13:33:45 GG: The. Arms. Were. Not. Eaten. Correct? 13:34:56 AT: Evidentlly not 13:35:00 AT: Though they onlly have one of them 13:35:54 GG: I. Suppose. We. Could. Find. Out. If. Any. Of. Us. Is. Mechanically. Inclined. Or. If. Miss. Libby. Could. Provide. Him. With. A. Paper. Arm.... 13:36:10 AT: Perrhaps a combination? 13:36:23 GG: Perhaps. 13:36:54 AT: I mean he IS going to need a hand in recoverring frrom this afterr alll 13:37:05 GG: He. Does. Not. Have. A. Hand. 13:37:11 GG: But. He. Will. Need. Help. 13:37:18 AT: We arre going to give him hands 13:37:29 GG: Ah. Yes. 13:37:37 AT: That is the goall 13:37:41 GG: Indeed. It. Is. 13:38:48 GG: He. Will. Definitely. Need. It. If. He. Is. Suppose. To. Be. On. The. Same. Team. As. Miss. Aaisha. And. The. Witch. Of. Debloom. 13:40:21 AT: Yes. 13:40:28 AT: He prrobablly willl. 13:42:09 GG: I. Will. See. If. Libby. Can. Help. Him. Before. She. Is. Forced. To. Head. Back. To. The. Astrolabe.... 13:42:23 GG: Or. Give. Something. To. Help. 13:42:34 AT: Maybe 13:44:06 GG: It. Occured. To. Me. I. Never. Thought. To. Ask. If. You. Would. Have. Objected. To. Having. Nyarla. Moved. Back. To. His. Planet. And. Hive.... 13:46:06 AT: Welll 13:46:11 AT: Frranklly I'm gllad he's not herre anymorre 13:46:27 GG: He. Has. Been. Troubling. You? 13:46:40 AT: Did Aaisha not telll you what happened 13:48:06 GG: Is. There. Something. More. I. Should. Know? I. Know. What. Happened. In. Terms. Of. Scarlet.... 13:48:13 AT: Therre is morre 13:48:18 AT: I willl lleave it to herr to expllain 13:48:21 AT: Ask herr when you can 13:48:33 GG: It. Seems. I. Will. Have. To.... 13:48:37 AT: I do not want to inadverrtentlly cause you to misunderrstand 13:49:29 GG: That.... Is. Something. That. Is. Likely. To. Happen.... I. Am. Starting. To. See. That. Quite. Often. In. Myself.... 13:51:52 AT: Perrhaps 13:55:10 GG: I. Have. Much. To. Learn.... How. To. Properly. Be. The. Prince. Of. Rage.... How. To. Learn. To. Interpret. Indirectness. If. What. I. Am. Told. About. My. Sprite. Is. Going. To. Be. True.... And. How. To. Stop. Being. The. Constant. Fool. That. I. Have. Been.... 13:58:01 GG: At. Least. Learn. How. To. Be. Competant. In. What. I. Have. Always. Said. I. Was. For. Miss. Aaisha. And. What. I. Would. Hope. To. Do. For. Miss. Libby.... 13:59:51 AT: We alll need to llearrn 14:00:07 AT: Fasterr than we woulld underr norrmall cirrcumstances, cerrtainlly 14:01:32 GG: Hopefully. It. Will. Come. Much. Easier. In. The. Teams. We. Will. Form. 14:02:18 AT: Yes. 14:02:22 AT: I allso hope this 14:03:18 GG: If. You. Find. Out. Anything. Else. That. I. Should. Know. And. Neither. Nyarla. Or. Aaisha. Can. Tell. Me. Please. Contact. Me. Immediately. 14:03:33 AT: I willl do what I can 14:03:38 GG: Thank. You. 14:03:43 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 14:03 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Serios